Airi Ban
Summary Airi Ban is a character from Devil Survivor 2 and a student of Nagoya High School. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Airi Ban Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: High-school student, demon-tamer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans have some level of observation, which rewrites reality to match their subjective perceptions. Holds the Administrative Authority, which changes reality to match the users wishes), Demon Summoning, Demon Fusion (Can combine 2 demons together and form a new demon), Healing, Poison Manipulation, can inflict charm on others, Resistance Negation (Can bypass physical resistances except reflect (Her physical attacks can't be negated or absorbed and can damage the incorporeal), Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection (Can automatically reflect virtually nay attack back at her opponent with Chaos Stir), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Daichi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous abilities, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can take away one of the enemy's abilities after having defeated them (He did this to take away Canopus' Four Prime Factors), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation | All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation). Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Helped The Shining One fight the demons, Septentrions and Triangulums) | At least City level (Helped the Shining One fight the Anguished One and Cor Caroli)| At least Multiverse level+ (Help kill Polaris.) | Low Complex Multiverse level, her attacks can bypass conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scaled to Shiva's Pasupata) | Massively Hypersonic (Scaled to Shiva's Pasupata) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal (Hurt Canopus) Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least City level | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiverse level, the Prime Factors make her nearly impossible to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Likely average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Early-Game | Mid-Game | Polaris event and Triangulum Arc | With Canopus's Prime Factors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Heat Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teenagers Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Devil Survivor Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Students Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users